


Exhaustion

by ThoseWhoDwell



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Lesbian Sex, Let Kawakami nap, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, is there any other kind?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoDwell/pseuds/ThoseWhoDwell
Summary: After finals week, Ms. Kawakami finds an unlikely friend in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Exhaustion

Sadayo Kawakami was way too goddamn tired.

After finals week, she would've been stoked to never lay eyes on a multiple choice questionnaire ever again. It was a nonstop slog of her looking at the answer guide and then pivoting back and forth between it and the tests to see if the answers were correct. Of COURSE the machine that read the tests and automatically graded them for her broke during exams. Of COURSE it did. Her neck hurt, her back hurt, she was was about as tired as one could feasibly be without being dead, and she wanted nothing more than to lie down in comfortable clothes and remain stagnant until the heat-death of the universe.

Thank God for alcohol.

It was over now. She had a few days to herself and she could perhaps fulfill her comfortable, albeit a bit dull, fantasy of complete stillness. But before that, she needed something to take the edge off. Going home she would've been in a foul mood and wouldn't get to enjoy herself. She had to decompress, and sometimes all you had to do in order to chill out was consume something that impaired your critical thinking. She couldn't overthink or worry about anything if she was a bit tipsy. Checkmate, life.

It was a bit seedy in their for her liking. Tacky colors, the occasional set of neon lights, and some misc. decorations that you could buy at a thrift store. It wasn't her style, but hey, if she had to look at a shade of purple that was just a bit ugly, that was a small price to pay. She was on her third Amaretto Sour, and the buzz was going strong. The teacher pondered a fourth but then realized she likely wouldn't make it home, so she erred on the side of caution.

She propped her head up with one hand, elbow on the bar table, her other hand lackadaisically stirring the remaining ice cubes with the cherry that was included in her drink. She wanted to go home, she got what she came for, but moving felt like a monolithic task. There was no rush, so she took her sweet time.

Eyeing around the joint quickly, she figured by the lack of noise that the bartender was the only person there. She didn't expect it to be so desolate, it was Friday after all, and it was approaching the later hours of evening, so it felt a bit ominous. Perhaps it was a bit too unpopular because of its garishness, her exhaustion just made her far more amicable in regards for standards of whatever establishment she occupied.

So naturally, it came as a shock to see one other person there. She could immediately tell why she didn't notice them at first, as they had their head planted firmly on the table. It seemed to be a woman, a blonde with hair that pooled around her head, obscuring the details of her face. How long had she been sitting there? She seemed to be breathing, but her lack of presence made it feel like she could've been a corpse. Sadayo figured she wasn't the only one who needed to get plastered that night.

Good for you, she thought triumphantly.

But something felt odd. There was something familiar about the girl. Maybe it was that hair, even though it looked fairly messy at the moment it was voluminous and shiny. She couldn't see what pants she wore, but she seemed to be wearing a white collared shirt... one that definitely looked eerily familiar. That was definitely a school uniform top. HER school uniform.

There was no way though! No students there were of legal drinking age, how'd she get in here? Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, she didn't discount that. Perhaps that top was popular now? She couldn't make out the finer details because of her ever so slightly blurred vision, so she couldn't be sure. If it was a student, who could it be?

Natural blonde hair was about as popular as snow in July in Japan, so it didn't take too much thought to figure out who the girl most likely was.

One of her own students, Ann Takamaki, had that gorgeous hair. She didn't know too much about her, save for the fact that she was often seen with Kurusu and Sakamoto, two trouble-making, albeit well-meaning boys. Ann wasn't the best student in the world, her grades hovered around being average, largely, but she was always very kind and seemed to genuinely care about her studies regardless of performance. She was often seen reigning in the two boys, which was something she always appreciated. She remembered grading her test, and despite her middling grades, she did fairly well this time around.

But why was she here?

It couldn't have been a good reason. How she was able to get in there at all aside, her posture was slumped over, using the corner of the booth as support to hold her up. Her head didn't move either, it was just stuck to that table. The poor girl may have passed out. There were no drink glasses around her and she hadn't heard her speak, so what was the deal?

With a solid amount of liquid courage coursing through her veins, Sadayo stood up and made her way over to the table, trying not to go full 'teacher mode' on the girl. There was clearly a problem, but being strict with her wasn't something Sadayo wanted. She was too exhausted and figured that approach wouldn't help all that much. When dealing with kids, she learned that a more personable approach would yield better results. Dear God did she know that better than anyone else.

Getting closer, she was relieved to see the girl was A) breathing and B) not crying or stifling tears. That would've been bad for many reasons, but without telltale signs, she was a bit lost. She didn't have a plan beyond coming over to see if she was okay, so she defaulted to tipsy autopilot.

"Hello? Ms. Takamaki?"

Ann gradually lifted her neck and head up, slowly. Her hair fell back into its twin ponytails more properly, and she opened her eyes, looking a bit groggy. Once she properly identified who was standing in front of her, her eyes widened and her inherent sleepiness faded instantly, being replaced with minor panic. The girl's nose was a bit scrunched up from being pressed against the table, as were her cheeks, adding to her already swelling blush. It was a bit adorable how immediately flustered she was.

"Uhhhhh... Wow. Hello Ms.-"

Her filter really was gone now.

"Hey now, no 'Ms. Kawakami' right now. School is out, finals are done, just call me Sadayo,"

Ann was definitely not used to seeing her teacher like this. It was far more normal to see her tired or the slightest bit grouchy, if level-headed.

"O-oh okay. Then hi... Sadayo,"

Ann swallowed a bit, saying that first name was about as awkward as she could've conceived.

"Hey," Kawakami continued, sitting down on the booth next to Ann, separated by only a few feet, "Wanna tell me what you're doing here before I yell at the staff for letting a minor in here?"

That sounded a bit more like the teacher she knew, save for a bit more humanity in her voice.

"Oh no no no, don't yell at them. Some friends and I have... done favors and stuff for them so they let us hang out here if we want to, we only get to drink water... sadly,"

Ann couldn't believe she let that last part slip out in front of a teacher.

Sadayo processed that for a minute. What kind of favors got you access to a random bar without being able to drink? Perhaps it was better she not know.

"Okay, that's... strange. But you still didn't tell me what you're doing here, are you alright? You seem a bit..."

"Exhausted?" Ann finished for her.

"Yeah that..."

Ann let out a deep sigh, one Kawakami recognized as being a sigh only teenage girls could make.

"Finals week has been hell. I haven't slept well because of... studying and all that. My friends all think they did well and I know I flunked it-"

"You did fine, Ann,"

Ann stopped dead in her tracks at the interruption, finally looking up at the woman sitting next to her.

"What?"

Kawakami nodded.

"Yeah I graded your class's stuff today. You did a good job. In fact if memory serves me right, I think you did better than your friends save for Nijima,"

Ann's eyes widened and mouth opened a bit. She even looked to be a bit teary.

"Oh my God, seriously? I did? I don't have to worry anymore?" She asked with strained joy.

The teacher nodded. Ann immediately put on a faint smile, and turned a bit while sitting up more, wiping away the tears. Sadayo felt bad for feeling so downtrodden after grading. She had forgotten the immense pressure these kids had to do well. It was her job as a teacher to prepare them, so a pang of guilt hit her. Had she not done a good enough job at helping the girl?

"Ann was this really troubling you this much? I had no-"

Ann seemed to scurry to interrupt her.

"Oh no no, it's not that it's just, I've been running on empty this past week. It's been so emotionally draining, and the exams were just one more thing... and I just hate worrying about them and ugh... it's fine. I've just had a lot on my plate recently,"

Kawakami was reminded that Ann had a very hard year. Her best friend attempted suicide, the whole Kamoshida incident, the entire affair seemed traumatizing. Part of the reason she was okay with Akira and Ryuji, troublemakers though they may have been, they seemed to help Ann through a rough spot. Sadayo, above maybe anyone else, knew what that pressure was like. And she also knew the euphoria of when said pressure leaves. It was nice to know she could alleviate some stress for the poor girl.

"It's alright Ann, I understand," she said, putting her hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes I forget how difficult it is to be young,"

Ann giggled a bit.

"You say that like you're a grandmother,"

Sadayo rolled her eyes, mostly playfully.

"Gee thanks,"

Ann laughed, a laugh that seemed to crackle with pure joy.

"No no no! I meant like, you say it like you're so much older than us. You're still young! You totally look like you could be a student,"

Kawakami returned a blush. She was definitely not used to compliments of any kind.

"Oh, well thank you Ann. After this week that's a bit of a shot in the arm that I needed,"

Ann nodded.

"I bet, I know you're working hard too, I heard that scantron machine broke and you had to grade everything by hand,"

Sadayo let out a meek smile.

"Yeah that was... hellish. Pretty sure the knots in my back now have knots. But hey, nothing a little casual drinking and oversleeping won't help,"

Ann seemed to consider that for a moment.

"Oh I should recommend you to a masseuse! I know one whose local that I use and it's terrific. Mention my name and you'll probably get a discount,"

It completely slipped her mind that Ann had a promising modeling career. It wasn't at all a surprise, as the girl was almost immaculately beautiful. Flawless skin, slim athletic build, beautiful blue eyes, and in the past few months had seemingly developed more toned muscles that Sadayo thought could probably knock out a boxer. Knowing people and getting discounts for massages at her age, what a wonderful way to live.

"I definitely wouldn't mind that discount. Can barely afford these cheap drinks these days,"

Ann smiled again.

"Well hey we can go together one day, I'll score you one for free. They love me there!"

Ann's demeanor had altered drastically so quickly, it was easy to see why Ann was so friendly and had the connections she did. She was a sweet girl who had enthusiasm to spare. She reminded Sadayo of herself when she was that age, before all the drama in her life began. She hoped in her heart of hearts that at least Ann would get to enjoy life like this without an unexpected tragedy or lapse in judgment making everything worse. She wouldn't wish the burdens she had on anyone.

"So are you okay Ms- er, Sadayo? You seem a bit... distant?"

She playfully scoffed.

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to ask. I know your job is rough and you're fairly young so you don't have the experience other teachers do, you just seem really tired a lot,"

It was hard to remember that everyone didn't know about Kawakami's double life she lived. How little rest she actually got. How many jobs she actually worked. Her student's thoughts regarding her stayed bound to the school, and didn't leave.

"I am... life is just overwhelming sometimes," she said wistfully.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ann said, lost a bit in some of her own thoughts.

While unprofessional, she did enjoy getting to talk to a student like this, like an actual human being. If she could've done this with everyone, she would've, but alas, the world is quite unfair.

"So why aren't you with your friends? I bet they miss you,"

Ann tilted her head a bit.

"Eh, maybe. I just had to clear my head for a while. I've got all weekend to hang out with them. I just needed-"

"Time to yourself," Sadayo finished, "Oh trust me, I get it,"

Ann seemed to ease up a bit, the tension in her posture letting loose, relaxing a bit.

"I'm glad someone does. I love them but sometimes I just feel like with that many people around that my anxiety is gonna make my head explode without any good reason. Just gotta.. sit somewhere and breathe,"

Sadayo tried to employ a more friendly tone of voice.

"I'm sure they'd understand that. You're a good kid Ann, and your friends are... well they're something, but I think you all have formed a little unit that brings out the best in all of you. Even Sakamoto,"

Ann laughed so hard she snorted.

"Yeah I guess we have. What about you?"

She perked up a bit.

"What about me?"

"Friends," Ann said, "Do you have a support system?"

Sadayo felt something inside her twist and turn a bit. She knew Ann didn't mean to provoke anything painful, but she had. Sadayo... didn't have any friends. She had friendly acquaintances. She hadn't had the time in recent months, but as she saved up more and more and got to quit one of her many nighttime jobs, she noticed how empty a lot of her free time was. It was nice to have it, but sometimes it just felt... hollow.

"I...," she held back a genuine tear, "Guess I don't really,"

She didn't even have one friend, much less an emotional support system.

She wasn't crying, not even tearing up, but Ann was an astute observer. She could tell. There was a stifled sadness in what she said. In turn, Ann mimicked what Sadayo did earlier and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but went a step further by giving her a brief hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to... stir up anything. But if it's any consolation, I'll be your friend,"

Ann felt bad, but her teacher felt like she may have gone too far. That wasn't Ann's fault. She wasn't going to have a breakdown in front of a student. But she was moved by the girl's inherent sweetness. She understood her in ways she wouldn't have considered until that evening.

"That's so sweet of you... but it's probably not a great idea to spill my guts to a student like this," she said with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

Ann flashed back another wholesome smile.

"Then spill your guts to a friend,"

Now she felt like crying for an entirely different reason. She partially blamed being intoxicated but this display of kindness was just so... unexpected. And now that it was all in front of her...

"W-would you mind that? If maybe we talked about things for a while? The both of us?"

Ann smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Both of them felt a wave of ease, finally encountering someone who was exterior enough to their own personal lives in order to be truly honest with, but also someone who they could care about enough to listen to. It was unexpectedly perfect.

The two talked for hours about whatever they could think of. Skin care routines (mostly Ann recommending products), dealing with workload and stress management, their social lives (or lack-thereof in some instances), stupid jokes, or just generally feeding the other a side and perspective the other didn't have. Ann knew all of the student sides to everything, and Kawakami knew the administrative sides. Unprofessional? Yes, but Sadayo had never been one to blindly follow the rules. And besides, this was helping. For the first time in forever, she was talking with someone and having a good time, and it seemed like Ann was having a good time as well.

Too good of a time, as the hours flew by.

"Oh God it's late... do you have to be home soon?" Sadayo asked with urgency.

"Nah, my parents are away and my guardian doesn't have a curfew for me as long as I keep in constant contact," she said holding up her cell phone.

The girl was so independent. Not even for her age, just generally speaking. Sadayo was a trifle envious.

As if on cue, Ann's stomach made a fierce growling noise. Ann was flushed pink.

"Oh god that sounded horrible, my bad," she said with a bit of nervous laughter.

"It's all good, you're hungry I take it?" Kawakami asked.

"Yeah a little bit," Ann said rubbing the back of her neck anxiously.

Ann had gone into intense detail of her strange eating habits. Another reason Sadayo had to be jealous of the girl: an ungodly incredible metabolism.

An idea popped into her head before even really thinking about it.

"Why don't we swing by my apartment? I can make you something. I'd buy you something but I think my drinks earlier were all I can spare tonight," she said.

Ann was taken aback a bit.

"Wow, um, that's okay, yeah sure," she said uneasily nodding.

She sensed the girl's hesitance.

"I'm sorry that's probably a silly question, you probably wanna get home, right? Need me to walk you there?"

She shook her head.

"Oh no no not at all! I mean, I've really enjoyed talking to you and I honestly don't wanna go home yet," she said uneasily, "But I am kinda starving so I'll take you up on it,"

In all honesty, Sadayo wasn't sure why she asked her that. She too was having a good time, and didn't really want the night to end, but she knew asking a student back to her apartment was sort of a weird thing to do, but Ann seemed like she was enjoying it all, escaping for the night. The age difference between the two girls wasn't exactly vast, so it wasn't as if it was two people of two separate generations hanging out and talking. This was as close to having a girls night as Kawakami had, and Ann was simply a terrific conversationalist.

"As long as you're sure. I don't have much but I can wrangle up a peanut butter sandwich or some toast,"

Ann's stomach made another rumbling noise.

"I can't lie both of those sound pretty great right now,"

Sadayo smiled. She was of course happy to repay her for basically saving her evening, but she was happy in a way she couldn't explain. It was a new feeling, taking care of someone like that.

The two women stood up, exiting the establishment, and walked home to Kawakami's, having delightful chit chat all the way home.

Sadayo was slightly embarrassed that she didn't have more to show off. Her apartment was, well, one that a teacher's salary could afford. Kitchen, living area, one bathroom, one bedroom, and none of it was particularly spacious. It was a means to an end, Sadayo didn't exactly have a whole lot of personal possessions to store or furniture to keep about, so it was mostly the bare essentials. But on another level, she knew Ann wouldn't care, and she was right. If anything, Ann thought the space was cozy. As long as she was comfortable, it didn't matter, and thankfully, the sole sofa in the living area just a few feet from the tiny box of a tv was just that- comfy.

As promised, she had delivered Ann with a gourmet meal, peanut butter and jelly with a glass of milk. To be more exact, two sandwiches, as Ann skipping lunch lead her ravenous hunger to being even more powerful than usual, but Sadayo happily obliged. She had long since eaten everything, and the two had thrown on the tv and say on the small comfy couch, laughing as they found a romantic comedy that Ann fancied on tv, another subject Ann was more well versed in. During her travels she had been well acquainted with different channels and streaming services, where Sadayo didn't watch a lot of TV just because she hardly had the time.

Ann looked over at her teacher and felt a wave of comfort. Now that she had opened up, she felt safe with her. Comfortable. She had spent a lot of her life dealing with adults in mostly a business context, anyone older than her was usually a manager or a photographer, and all her friends were expectedly, her age. It was unique with Kawakami, as she was certainly a few years older, but also felt far more like a genuine friend than any other adult. It was simply nice to know she had such a kind woman look out for her.

She was the type of person Ann really admired too. A dedicated hard-worker to a fault. She had been made privy to the fact that her teacher had several jobs, even if she didn't know what they all were, and she related to that. Being a Phantom Thief was a secret she'd likely carry to her grave, but she understood that struggle. Keeping a secret and still finding balance, it was tough. And yet, Sadayo remained amicable and even fun once she broke out of her shell. Ann knew she didn't think much of herself, but wished she could show her what she saw in her, and maybe that could help.

She was a beautiful woman, even if it wasn't traditionally obvious. She always dressed comfortably, mostly in sweaters and jeans, so it was easy to hide, but Ann knew how women's clothes worked, so she knew she had a nice figure. In fact she was often jealous of Kawakami's more shapely rear end that managed to be quite the spectacle even in a modest pair of jeans. Something the boys were almost always on about whenever she would write on the blackboard. Ann was never happy with how her ass looked in shoots and occasionally went to great lengths to hide it, if possible. Sadayo also didn't wear a lot of makeup, but she didn't need to. She had fairly clear skin and soft features, beautiful brown eyes, and even though her hairdo was a bit homely, there was something cute in its modesty.

She felt a bit nervous, sitting there, all of a sudden. She was comfortable all night, so why now? Thinking of her teacher's appearance simply did something to her that brought butterflies in her stomach. She was very pretty, and Ann always thought that, but why did it matter now? Maybe it was simply because she got to know her now, so it seemed like everything was just that much better. The more she thought about it, the more nerve-wracking it became.

Attraction? No that couldn't be it... Right?

Ann had always liked both boys and girls, but kept her mouth shut about it. After Kamoshida everyone had plenty to talk about regarding what they THOUGHT they knew about Ann and her sexuality. She was already a model, and was used to being objectified to some extent, even if it still made her feel more confident at the end of the day. She always harbored a small crush on two of her teammates and friends, Akira and Makoto, but only just so, small bits of recognition and appreciation. She never would've said anything to either, even if she had the chance. There was simply something about those two, the way they took charge, maintained control, and took care of everyone... that was what Ann loved. What she wanted. To be taken care of. To feel safe.

But it felt different now.

Kawakami was removed from everyone she knew. She was able to share stuff with her so easily and feel so remarkably comfortable about it, and she hoped the same was true for her as well. Even though she found herself appreciating her personality and her appearance, she didn't feel as distant with her attraction as say Akira or Makoto. She was older, she was a teacher, but right then and there, she was just a friend, sitting on a couch with her, legs to her side and head propped up on one arm that stood on the edge of the couch. She looked cute, warm, and approachable. There was a comfort and safety that Ann really liked when thinking about her that she didn't have with anyone else.

She found her thoughts dwindling further and further, the escalation of the romance in the movie didn't help this either. She thought of how soft her skin was, how beautiful her eyes were, and how nice her long legs looked on the couch. She got as far as remembering how on occasion she too would think about her ass in the classroom when she was bored and Kawakami was writing something on the board, totally unaware. Perhaps these feelings didn't come from nowhere.

Sadayo was having a nice time, but felt awkward about the whole situation. She had a student in her apartment... but that wasn't how she saw it. Ann was a friend, at least right now. She noticed Ann was sneaking the occasional glance at her and quickly going back to the tv, and it piqued her interest. They hadn't talked much in the way of romance because both of them said they simply didn't have time and that was that, but it didn't stop Sadayo from thinking it was odd that Ann kept staring at her occasionally. Was that even accurate? Was she an awful person for assuming Ann was even checking her out in the first place? She had no idea, if that was the first place her mind went, did that maybe say something about her? Ann was definitely a beautiful young woman, but did Sadayo appreciate her beauty, or perhaps desire it? Was she attracted to her? Her confidence? Her perseverance? Her kindness? Sadayo didn't ever really think much about who or what she found attractive, she never had the time. But now that she thought about it, signing up to be one of those maids a while back was something that weirdly excited her when she saw a cute blonde in a maid outfit on the advertisement for the company, she just didn't think about why. She liked the way girls looked, but did that constitute sexual attraction? Was she even attracted to men?

She had to stop. It wasn't okay to be thinking like that. She was misinterpreting. She was tired and it made her brain hop around. She knew that stuff wasn't appropriate. But the lingering image of Ann in her imagination just couldn't leave. She really was beautiful, in a lot of ways. Now she too had butterflies occupying her stomach.

"H-hey, S-Sadayo?"

Ann's voice snapped the woman back to reality. She had no clue how long she'd been wrapped up in her own head.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked trying to sound as cool-headed as possible.

Ann was noticeably uneasy. Maybe something was wrong with her and she just wanted to talk about something important, and that was the cause for the staring. Yeah. That was it.

"I'm not sure what to do... or say... because I feel kinda weird but I still feel comfortable talking to you... and I don't want to keep on hiding things from people,"

Those words were heavy sounded. Ann sounded a lot more like when they first met that night.

"You can tell me whatever Ann, I promise," she said, leaning towards the girl a bit.

Ann bit her lip, and looked right back on the verge of tears again.

"I uh... I like you,"

The statement rang hollow for a moment. Neither girl knew how to process that.

"I... like you too, Ann, but-"

"No," she interrupted, "Like... 'like' as in I am attracted to you,"

Sadayo had to strain herself to hold her jaw from dropping. She sincerely didn't expect that, even if deep down she did kind of hope for it.

"Oh," she said, unable to think of anything better.

Neither one of them maintained eye contact. Instead just wandering around until the silence was broken again.

"I know that probably undoes a lot of everything we've talked about... I probably shouldn't have said-"

Sadayo leaned in closer, putting her hand on Ann's cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb and subtly pushing her head up so their gazes could meet.

"No, it doesn't. It's okay, Ann. Really. You can still trust me, I'm not upset, I'm glad you told me. Continue with what you were saying,"

The tears just kept coming but they didn't stop Ann from maintaining composure for a moment.

"I'm sorry I just... Ive never told anyone that. I don't even think or talk about that stuff... and I've held it in for a while... and you've been so nice to me.. I'm sorry you just seemed like-"

Ann broke down then and there and started to sob, falling into Sadayo's embrace. She buried her face into the woman's sweater and cried, and Sadayo sat back, letting her rest herself on top of her. She held on tightly, letting the hug envelop her without hurting.

Ann wasn't sure why it had come over her so suddenly like that. The emotions came from her like a fountain. She had never come out and told anyone that before. Ever. And it was the first time she had come out to anyone saying she liked women. It was a bit much... but she was glad it was with her all the while.

Ann sniffled and lifted herself up a bit, but mostly lay alongside Sadayo. She wiped the tears away and cleared her throat.

"I'm-"

"Ah," Kawakami interrupted, "No apologizing. It's okay. You're safe with me,"

Those four words meant everything to Ann. All she wanted was safety. Security.

"Ann, I think I like you too,"

Ann bolted upward a bit, staring into her large brown eyes.

"What?"

Kawakami shrugged.

"As long as we're confessing stuff... I dunno Ann. I think you're kinda wonderful. And I know that's weird, and that I'm your teacher, but if you're gonna be honest then so am I. I think your beautiful and I am so proud of you the way you're able to carry yourself despite all that's happened to you. You're so strong, so kind, and you've even improved in your studies! You're a good soul Ann. And I think every bit of beauty you have is just a bonus on top of that,"

Kawakami spoke purely from the heart, so even she was surprised at what she said. She figured she'd become a blubbering mess. But instead she was able to articulate herself. It was like.. Ann made her confident.

Ann simply stared at Sadayo for a moment, in total shock. Everything that evening just... landed in her lap. It all came so easily, if at the cost of a few tears. But it was as if something she'd carried with her forever was something she didn't have to drag around. She had found someone who felt like she understood her. And she was kind and patient and loving.

"Can... we try something?" Ann asked hesitantly.

Sadayo's heart stopped.

"Try something?" She repeated.

Ann nodded.

"I don't want to put pressure on you," Ann began, "but I feel safe with you. I feel comfortable... and happy. And I like you. And I like spending time with you and... I'm... uh... I don't know how serious we can be, and I'm willing to be patient if you are too but-"

She stopped, took a deep breath, and let it out as the woman beneath her stared in anticipation.

"I know you're stressed. And so am I. And now that this is... now that we're here... maybe we could try some stuff? Like... physical stuff? See how comfortable we are? And maybe help each other a bit? I'll wait for you if you wanna be with me for however long... but that doesn't mean we can't wait,"

Sadayo felt like she was dreaming. This couldn't have been happening.

"You're saying you want to be intimate? That-,"

"Yeah," Ann answered, "Do you want to have sex?"

The question was like a bolt of lighting. It was powerful and hit hard and fast, so much so that it felt like it didn't happen.

"I have no idea what I'm doing Ann..." Kawakami said

"That's okay I don't either," she said with a bit of a smile, "But I have to have my first time sometime... and you make me happy and warm and comfortable... so I'd love for it to be with you,"

She brushed some of Kawakami's hair out of her face to get a better view, leaning in slightly.

"Would that be okay?"

Sadayo was on autopilot once again. She couldn't imagine giving any other answer, being so caught up in the moment.

"Yes Ann, I think I'd like that,"

A glance was exchanged between the two of them, a brief yet wordless confirmation of what was about to happen. Sadayo leaned in, and Ann followed suit, and they kissed.

Ann was immediately in love with how soft Sadayo's lips were. As they made contact it felt like the butterflies in her stomach became fireworks. They gradually fell deeper into the kiss and their mouths opened, tongues colliding. It had been a while since Sadayo had kissed anyone, and it was Ann's first time doing anything of the sort, but the experience evened out as being enjoyable and delightfully amateurish. It was sloppy, but sloppiness born from pure passion. It took Ann a few seconds to remember there were different parts of her body in her control, and once she realized, she began to explore. Her hands drifted down from Sadayo's neck to her shoulders, holding onto her as the kiss deepened further and further. She ran her hands down somewhat clumsily over Sadayo's torso, sliding from the top of her breasts to the sides of her body, going down to her waste. Kawakami surrendered herself to it, and let the girl touch her wherever, and every moment of contact was a buzz of pure joy. She could feel the want emanating from her every movement.

Ann became bold and moved one of her hands from her waist to her core, placing her palm outside the zipper on her teacher's jeans. Kawakami made a small yelp in Ann's mouth, and the two broke contact momentarily.

"Shit- sorry. Too fast?" Ann asked in a panic.

Sadayo shook her head.

"No no, well... okay a bit, here,"

She sat up a bit, propping up Ann, and immediately kisses her on the lips as she sat up.

"Why don't we go to the bed where we can get undressed and have a bit more room. Then you can do whatever you want with me," she said with a playful smirk.

Ann felt the arousal below reach a fever-pitch. That one sentence would be something she'd dream about for years.

The two stood up, and Kawakami lead her into the room, hand in hand. The bed unmade but nonetheless welcoming. In a hurry, both girls took off their tops and skirts, stripping down to their underwear, and finally got to look at one another.

Sadayo, as Ann expected, was gorgeous. She was small, but curvy, everything about her seemed so rounded and soft. Her white bra revealed that she had bigger boobs than Ann suspected, that sweater was a strategic choice after all. And her shapely round ass had been exactly as Ann imagined. She wasn't toned or muscular, but soft and pillowy. If Ann hadn't been so determined to make her feel good, she'd happily fall asleep on top of her.

Sadayo didn't know what she expected, but whatever it was, it didn't even compete with Ann. Ann was the ideal picture of beauty. Her blonde hair was pretty as usual, and her skin everywhere gleamed just like her face did. A red bra covered her boobs that were smaller than Kawakami's, but perfectly proportioned for Ann's figure. She was a perfect hourglass, toned abs and muscles that looked firm but yet still so soft, and long slender legs and calves that looked like they had been sculpted by an artist. Kawakami had never been more wet in her entire life.

They weren't sure how long they stared at each other, but Kawakami laid onto the bed in a matter of seconds, propping herself up on the pillows, spreading her legs open, her eyes beckoning Ann.

Ann instantly got on top of her and they resumed exactly where they had left off, fiercely kissing, hands wandering wherever they saw fit. Ann instantly fixed her hands to Sadayo's breasts, cupping them and lightly squeezing them. It felt so soft, so satisfying, and Kawakami moaned in response. Her hands slid down Ann's torso and grabbed onto her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sadayo broke the kiss, and leaned into Ann's ear ever so slightly.

"Do whatever you want," she whispered seductively.

Ann wasted no time, using this as a command instead of a suggestion, and snaked her arms around Kawakami, unclasping her bra after a bit of struggling. Kawakami giggled, and tossed her bra to the side. Ann took in the sight before her, getting a look at her bare chest. She looked at Sadayo, almost as if asking for permission.

"Whatever you want, Ann," she reassured her.

Ann settled herself on top of her, and leaned into her chest. She licked around her nipple for a moment, just getting a taste of her. Her tongue was warm and wet, and ignited Sadayo's nerves, getting goosebumps. She wanted the tongue all over her body, it felt so wonderful. On Ann's end, Kawakami's skin was a bit cool, but instantly began to warm up, glistening with a thin coat of saliva as she worked her way to the nipple.

Once there, she took it into her mouth and began to suck. Kawakami moaned, loudly, spurring Ann on further. She loved seeing her writhe, but there was something about it that also felt comfortable and safe. She sucked a bit harder, and her instincts took over. Something about the act made her feel a sense of primal animal lust. Sadayo enjoyed it too, the sight of Ann lovingly sucking on her breast lit a fire inside her. She caressed the blonde's head and hair, moaning in accordance. Ann switched to the other breast to even things out, and Sadayo closed her eyes letting the sensation fill her up.

Ann released the other nipple after a minute or so, looking up at her lover with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Did I do a good job?" She asked.

Something about that question made everything hotter for Sadayo.

"You did a great job... Looks like someone's got a bit of a mommy kink, huh," she teased

Ann looked sheepish for a moment, but Sadayo took her chin and pointed her face in her direction.

"It's really cute. I liked it. It felt very good,"

Ann blushed, giving her back a smile, the approval from her sent chills down her spine. Her confirmation of pleasure was almost as good as the pleasure itself.

"Can I see you too?" Kawakami asked.

Ann sat up on top of her, and unclasped her bra, tossing it over with Sadayo's.

She grabbed Ann's breasts with each of her hands, massaging them. Ann closed her eyes and began to gently buck her hips a bit.

"Ann, baby, lie down,"

Ann didn't have to be told twice, and immediately took her place at Sadayo's side, lying on her back as Sadayo got on top of her. It was exhilarating.

Kawakami gave a quick kiss around her shapely breasts, and then along her neck, working her way back up to her mouth, tongue diving into her mouth. Ann longingly kissed her back, hands grasped onto her shoulders.

Sadayo broke the kiss, and looked down at the girl.

"You ready?" She asked, her hand gliding down Ann's face.

Ann nodded a bit nervously, a bit unsure of what exactly was going to come next.

Sadayo hooked a finger onto Ann's underwear, and slid it down her long legs, removing it, leaving Ann entirely nude, and she instinctively put a hand around her now revealed most sensitive area.

Sadayo then reached down, doing the same to her own panties, leaving them both totally naked to level the playing field. Ann appreciated the gesture, but looked nervous.

"I'm not... really sure how to do this stuff," she said.

Sadayo smiles.

"It's okay Ann. I don't really either. I mean I know WHAT to do. Just not sure how good at it I'll be... but we can learn together if you'd like,"

She couldn't resist her sultry tone of voice. Ann removed her hand, revealing her entire body.

Sadayo looked down at Ann's pussy. She was visibly wet, semi-recently shaven, a tuft of blonde hair there alongside smooth skin. She probably had to do a lot of maintenance down there for modeling, no wonder it was so nice to look at.

She was unsure how to feel. She loved looking at Ann's body, her breasts, her legs, her face, all of it. She was attracted to it, immensely so, but she became a bit nervous upon actually seeing her pussy, coming to terms with her attraction to women in such a short time was a bit overwhelming.

As she looked Ann over, Ann did the same. Kawakami wasn't as clean-shaven, her medium length brunette locks danced around her center, but nonetheless, it looked appealing to Ann in a way she couldn't explain. She just knew she wanted to touch it, to taste it even, and make her feel good. She just wanted to be good at it.

Kawakami locked lips with Ann as a surprise, and in this brief contact, brought her fingers up Ann's thighs slowly, making her shudder. She pressed her fingers lightly against Ann's soft lips, teasing her a bit by rubbing her slowly. Ann deeply moaned, and stiffened a bit.

"You ready?" Sadayo asked

"Baby," Ann responded with uncertainty.

"Pardon?"

"Baby," Ann said, "I really l-like it when you call me that,"

Kawakami had to fight the urge to not take Ann's head and force it to go down on her from hearing that.

"Okay," she kissed her forehead, "You ready baby?"

Ann nodded and a little moan escaped before she even got touched.

She slipped one finger inside Ann ever so slightly, and then eased in the other, and then began to pump inside of her with a decent amount of force. The initial wave of pleasure was so shocking Ann had to grab Sadayo's shoulder, her mouth wide open. She seized the moment and stuck her tongue in Ann's mouth, as she moaned heavily as Sadayo fingered her rhythmically. Ann just felt wave after wave of beautiful sensory overload wash over her, almost screaming into her teacher's mouth. She loved how she was keeping her more quiet, how she was being aggressive with her without being too rough or hurting her. The fingers pumped in and out of her and with every moan she felt like she became wetter. Sadayo broke the kiss to check on her.

"Does that feel good baby?" She asked hopefully.

She couldn't speak. Ann only nodded, and they resumed kissing their bodies inching even closer. Ann seemed to tighten around her fingers as she persisted, fingering her until her wrist was getting tired. She wasn't sure if she was ready for what was next.

She began to kiss down her neck and below her breasts while fingering her more slowly, sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure through the girl, until she finally arrived at her goal. Ann's pussy was shimmering with a thin layer of liquid, looking like a ripened fruit that was just waiting for someone to taste it. Kawakami finally felt the need to do it, the overwhelming desire, and without warning dove in, fingering her as her tongue explored her folds. Ann's jaw dropped and for a moment made no sound at all from the shock. But once her teacher's lips found her clit, she moaned and screamed for her to fuck her more. Harder. Faster. And Kawakami tried to keep up, fingering her vigorously while using her tongue to stimulate her clit. She locked eyes with Ann as she did it, Ann seeing her sent her into a small fit where she moaned obscenities for a minute straight, unable to fully process it. Eventually, Sadayo was able to get her fingers fairy deep inside her, and lifted her head up, knowing what would do the trick

"Come on baby. Cum for me,"

And then the floodgates had been looses. Ann froze, and Sadayo went straight for her clit, sucking on it with full force, having Ann buck her hips upward until it finally happened. She came, a thin fluid dripping out, coating Sadayo's tongue, tasting both sweet and tangy.

She licked Ann clean, and then crawled up, immediately going for the kiss. Ann Tasted herself on her teacher's tongue, and pulled her in closer for a deeper, more intimate kiss. They broke it off, and both girls lay back on their respective pillows, breathing heavily.

"That was so... so good..." Ann said unable to muster anything else

Sadayo nodded, admiring the beauty of her lover, stark naked and mostly wet from some form of bodily fluid or another. The light reflected off of her giving her an angelic quality. Ann looked over at Sadayo, almost looking like she was going to start salivating.

"Can I taste you?" She asked with a ring of innocence.

Kawakami felt like she could've had an orgasm then and there once again. She nodded, but Ann grabbed her wrist.

"Can you sit on my face?"

Her tone of voice was so beautifully inquisitive. Sadayo hoped it wouldn't overwhelm her, but how on earth could she say no to Ann? She needed her.

"You sure? You don't have to if you're trying to pl-"

She placed her finger over Sadayo's mouth. Leaning in with a slightly wicked grin.

"Let me taste you mommy,"

Sadayo practically sprang upward, worried that she'd cum so fast it might not be worth it, but imagining the sight of the girl sticking her tongue inside of her, it was too incredible to pass up. She placed herself on top of her, straddling her face, instantly feeling the warm wetness of her tongue enter her.

It was amazing from the get-go. Ann explored her folds and clit haphazardly at first, not entirely sure what she was doing, running her tongue along everything, but Sadayo didn't complain. It was an unbelievable sensation, but once the girl managed to hit her clit and isolate it, and stick her tongue up so far inside her she could feel a g spot be hit, she became noisier than Ann. She began to buck her hips, riding Ann's face as she ate her out, savoring her taste.

She came in an explosion, Ann couldn't savor all of it because it nearly coated her face, but she licked and lapped wherever she could trying to get as much as she could. When Sadayo looked down, it was Ann, sticky liquid on her face, smiling. She looked like the happiest girl in the whole world. She also looked obscenely tired.

After getting off of her, and managing to strip back the covers, the two embraced under the sheets, kissing playfully at each other and licking the other's face clean.

"Ann Takamaki has a mommy kink," she playfully teased.

Ann pouted.

"Hey don't make fun of me! It was really hot.. I liked it when you told me I did a good job,"

She smiled.

"I'd never make fun of you. Especially not after that. I think we were pretty damn good... and you did a great job,"

Ann nuzzled her neck.

"You're gonna get me worked up again,"

Sadayo realized she had her partner's kryptonite now: praise

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing. We can get a nap in and maybe later we can try again," she said kissing her on the nose.

"I just like saying it... makes me feel kinda naughty,"

"Like saying what?"

Ann leaned into her ear and softly whispered

"Can't wait for you to fuck me later, mommy,"

She stifled a giggle, but Sadayo couldn't take the joke completely. Not with Ann naked right next to her.

"Maybe we won't have to wait for that nap..." she said, giving Ann a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Mommy kinks are valid, that is all.


End file.
